


seveasy songs

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: songs that remind me of matt and kelly
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	seveasy songs

**1: waiting for superman: draughty**

matt Casey loves with his heart on his sleeve and wants to fell, love. 

kelly severide loves matt Casey and would do anything for him.

kelly is matts superman.

matts safe place is in Kelly's arms, knowing that he would hold him tight through the night 

* * *

**2: Hanging by a Moment: Lifehouse**

kelly severide falls more in love with matt Casey every day and will love him forever.

there is nothing in the world that would change his mind 

to kelly matt is the most perfect man

* * *

**3:diana:one direction**

kelly is there when matt is sick with a cold 

kelly builds matt-up when he is low and sad

kelly holds matt in his arms with he has a hard day at work to gound him from falling hard 

kelly holds matt at night when the nightmares come 

kelly severide would do anything for Matt Casey 

* * *

**4:the start of something good: draughty**

matt weres his heart on his sleeve and loves hard

kelly is protective of matt and would fight anyone who hurts him 

kelly asked matt to marry him on the roof of the firehouse in the middle of a snowstorm 

Matt said yes and the party lasted the rest of the shift, matt never left Kellys side . 


End file.
